


When Place of Death Suddenly Reeks of Life

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mortician!Ryan, Mortician!Shane, Parental Deaths, Ryans weird fascination for dead bodies thats why its rated M, concept of death, dark!AU, embalmer au, embalmer mentioned steven lim, how do you call them, messed up au, morgue au, overall this au is mash of talk of death, rated M for mentions of dead bodies, rated m too for a little explicit part, ryan and shane works in the morgue, weird fascination of Ryan to formalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: Ryan finds deep fascination with dead bodies.Shane finds a deep fascination with man who is always in the face of death and actually smiling in the face of grim reaper.





	When Place of Death Suddenly Reeks of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this au is something I had never expected to write. If the tags were a warning enough, I'd like to warn once more that Ryan's interest here were weird. I know serial killers aus are cool, but yeah this is a different take on dark alternate universes. Please be warned that this include talks of parental deaths, fascination with dead bodies and formalin, and probably messed up dialogues I've included. 
> 
> You have been warned.   
> Please do note that I am not aware of how morgues works too nor their professions.   
> I have searched these all on the net and have no knowledge so I apologize for anything that's written wrong.  
> desairologist - professional cosmetologist of the deceased

Ryan would have love to have other jobs, but there can never be something more satisfying than seeing a person's skin so pale, lips chapped and their body heavily proportioned. He thinks it's a different... interest to have, making him the weirdo of the class even way back in high school that he often have to switch schools every now and then. His parents never understood why, and it was mortifying how Ryan himself, when he turned 26 yesterday, took matters in his hand to be a mortician towards his parents that died in a car crash.

 

He was not even bothered how everything happened so fast, the delayed emotions of grief had never arrived. All euphoria was released when the bodies came in, fresh from being stitched up and cleaned by the doctors. It would have been more thrilling to actually clean it up himself, he thoughts as he scrubs the peeling dried patches of blood from their scathed faces. Probably cope a feel from the remaining warmth before all has gone stale and cold as it was now beneath his fingers. It was a thrill he would like to seek, probably a bit crossing the boundary more than a normal mortician would like. Ryan smirked, pretty sure he was the only mortician who would be proud at what he was doing, more or less be satisfied with it.

 

It was a bit of a different topic when his assistant mortician actually comes in the picture. Apparent was his distaste for the smell of formalin that Bergara would love to be addicted to. If not for the fact that it could get him to jails. No he would rather stay here, applying the chemical on ice cold skin. Oh yeah, his assistant Shane Madej had always been the average person you would find in office cubicles, running late on a Friday morning. Whether he thought it was Saturday, that was for Shane to keep for himself. Instead of cubicles, he was faced with countless mortuary steel cabinets. Postmortems examinations had always been lively for Ryan, getting a glimpse of Shane's talkative self as he goes on and on with his rambles of how he was never meant to be here.

 

"Died from car crash. Mr. and Mrs Bergara." Shane reads aloud, eyes trailing conspicuously towards the man beside him, face expressionless but he sees it, the glint in those eyes that were never gone in the face of death. Ryan lets a little scoff escape his lips, looking momentarily at Shane's query-filled eyes but tracing it back to the bodies laid side-by-side.

 

"Shoot." Ryan says, and something about the tone irks Shane, but it must have been just him. Damn weird mortician for reading him easily.

 

"Were they your… uh."

 

"Parents? I do think I resemble them quite uncannily."

 

Ryan sees the little recognition igniting in Shane's eyes and it slowly turns sour, a frown marring his lips and eyebrows meeting in between scrunched up nose. Disgust, but Ryan shrugs it off with a thrill running up his spine.

 

"Aren't you least bothered?"

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Pretty sure you do have an obligations as your son to actually feel… grief and probably grieve."

 

"When I am actually assigned to do this and clean up their bodies, I don't think nothing could be more honorable than serving them till the very last."

 

They went with the procedures as by routine with every dead body, and Shane can't be any more bothered by the fact that Ryan had been smirking the entire time they were going through their medical proceeds. If there was an ounce of melancholy to be found, Shane Madej would be searching the abyss of Ryan's cornea for it. In anything and everything about Ryan Bergara, he was the epitome of unique. If he means it in a good way, it's up to you to guess.

 

 

 

 

By the time they had finished removing internal organs, replacing and filling up fluids Ryan and Shane had to hand it over with their desairologist, TJ Marchbank. Ryan could have done that, since everything in morgue and mortuary was something he was adamant on doing, yet handing it over to TJ might have been a better choice since he noticed Shane could only handle so much about a dead body in a matter of hours. How it would have felt to hate your job and be forced to do it, no less with a dead body and death literally sitting nearby. Ryan could only wonder how it would have been weird not to be enticed and thrilled with fresh wounds and stale bodies.

 

Truth be told, he could have run the entire morgue by himself. Leaving the past funeral homes was never hard and Ryan preferred to work on his own than with groups. Knowing he would still need a helping hand every now and then, he picked up Shane Madej at the last funeral parlor before resigning.

 

"Would you be interested in leaving this place?" Ryan dropped, and Shane could only cough on the spit he had intended to swallow.

 

"What?"

 

"Come with me."

 

"Where?" Shane asked, curious but no less shocked.

 

"Somewhere with lesser bodies and lesser people. Don't pretend you can work for hours on end and not vomiting at the end of the day."

 

Ryan found it easy to read this man, albeit with Shane's experience in life topping him a few years up, it was nothing but a gap he could easily cross with keen observation and although not the most decent social skills on hand.

 

"What's the deal."

 

"Now we are talking. Salary is better and you work on few, six hours tops. Hint: It will be my own morgue and funeral parlor instead."

 

"You were so subtle with the clues, I appreciate it."

 

"I'd rather you know what you are getting into."

 

Shane scoffs at that, but knowing how he won't be actually able to resist a higher earn, and lesser people to deal with, Ryan knew he will eat up the bait. "As if you do not know enough how dealing with these is something I never liked."

 

"Well, anywhere else you'd like to go and rot into?"

 

To that, Shane could not actually reply. To be perfectly honest, he had never tried to find out where he would want to be lead in life. Despite the fascination with history and its gruesome details, leading a class of brats to learn about how Ben Franklin was probably in a sex cult won't be cut out for him. Kudos, Ryan liked how he told stories, but he was doubtful if probably doing it in front of children would be as effective to the adults he talks with on a daily basis.

 

In the end, his answer was clear as day. He was never attached to any of these people anyway, and Steven Lim was one annoying embalmer that he could not deal with dark and misogynistic bouts.  Maybe learning the history of how these people died would be more peaceful with the weird Ryan Bergara around.

 

 

 

That was how they found themselves attached by the lips, lingering smell of cigs, menthol and beer stuck to their breaths. They had not mind in which apartment they actually come across in, Shane finding strength to kiss Ryan with a little intoxication in his body. It had lead up to breakdown of built up tension. Who knew they actually had it all along, Ryan thought as he felt his shirt wanting to be tugged off, lifting up his arms to break midway from the kiss. It was all in haste, getting his arms tangled somewhere and then there's Shane, chuckling, kissing his exposed neck as his hands worked the magic of removing the obtrusive shirt on Ryan's body.

 

Ryan felt his bare back hitting the mattress, Shane climbing on top of him and limbs cornering every crevice of Ryan's own.

 

"I never thought kissing you would feel like this." Shane mutters, closing in the gap to peck him from his lips, to his chin and down his exposed and toned chest. The squirm was a delight to feel, and Ryan had never felt the excitement of life like this ever, holding back a groan with eyes closed in pleasure.

 

"Mind telling me how it feels like?" Ryan moans, biting back another one from escaping his dewy lips when Shane had palmed through the tent of his pants.

 

"If Ryan is to formalin, that would probably be the Shane is to kissing Ryan." Shane mutters hotly against Ryan's toned chest, leaving another pepper of kisses before going back to kiss him by the lips. "Did you like the reference to your weird wants?"

 

"Except that it was only this time I had felt so alive, yeah." Ryan groans, feeling Shane's hand leave his aching, sensitive part, cheeks cupped with the gentlest touch.

 

"I promise to make your life more worth it from now on."

 

"Make me feel alive?"

 

"If it includes accepting how death is weirdly attached to you every day. Sure. I would love to acquaint you with life a bit."

 

Ryan smiled, feeling himself being pressed into another kiss again.

 

Maybe stopping to work with dead bodies once in a while would be worth it with Shane.


End file.
